


You Would

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Yes, I know this one is ridiculously short even for a drabble but my brain refused to spit out more words on the subject. Also the challengemaker has left Fanfiction for the foreseeable future, so... yay, cheating! (minimum wordcount was supposed to be 100 for each entry in the challenge)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this one is ridiculously short even for a drabble but my brain refused to spit out more words on the subject. Also the challengemaker has left Fanfiction for the foreseeable future, so... yay, cheating! (minimum wordcount was supposed to be 100 for each entry in the challenge)

~ You Would ~

After the latest nasty Daily Prophet article about Harry Potter, the DA members were complaining to each other about what a horrible person Rita Skeeter was.

"I don't know, I kind of like her," Zacharias Smith piped up.

Ron gave him a disgusted look and said, "You would."

~ end ~


End file.
